


Doujinshi Rules

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Untouched, DemXig Day, DemXig Day 2019, DemXig Week 2019, Demyx has feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: The Master and Luxu argue over who gets to top. Doujinshi rules win. Happy DemXig Day!





	Doujinshi Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DemXig Day!
> 
> I fudge the timeline a little. Luxu knows about No Name and his role long before the last day he sees the Master. 
> 
> In my head, for these fics, Luxu is usually a teenager, because that’s how his voice in Back Cover sounded to me. As an adult, for me personally, I dislike the idea of my writing a teen and an adult together, so let’s pretend Luxu is an adult. Heck, for all we know, he is an adult, and I’ve been wrong all along!

Doujinshi Rules

Luxu had done it. He had seduced the Master. He wasn’t quite sure _ how _ he had done it, since the Master had been stubbornly oblivious to his advances this entire time, but hurrah for success. 

The Master backed Luxu up into the center table, forcing Luxu to sit on it, or have his legs be awkwardly pressed against it.

The Master leaned close with both arms on either side of Luxu against the table and spoke quietly, yet petulantly, in his ear: “Luxu, does future you _ have _ to keep on masterbating in front of No Name like that?” 

Ah, so it wasn’t _ his _ advances, but his future self’s which got through to the dense blond. Hurrah for his future self. 

“As if I could resist showing you what you’ve been missing, Master,” he attempted to purr. It came out sounding a little lame, but Luxu gave himself points for effort. He was sure he’d figure out how to smooth talk over the centuries he’d be fulfilling his role.

“Re-really?” The Master’s voice cracked before he cleared his throat and tried again, the second time still failing to sound as suave as he hoped. 

“How about, Master, you _ teach _ me some moves to show in front of No Name?” Luxu slid his arms around the stiff, but aroused, dirty blond, and laced the fingers of one hand through the Master’s mullet. 

The Master unconsciously licked his lips. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Luxu, you really should be calling me by my name under circumstances like these.” His voice had turned uncharacteristically husky. He moved closer and hovered near Luxu’s face, almost close enough to kiss. Luxu instinctively closed his eyes, but opened them a moment later at the Master’s breathy laugh.

Annoyed, Luxu tugged at the captive strands of hair, earning himself an “ouch!” The blond started to pull back, but Luxu kept a firm grip and gave the Master what he wanted: “Fine, _ Demyx, _ come here and show me what you’ve got.” _ Finally, _the blond swooped in and their lips met. 

It was a brief kiss, almost chaste, except for the way the Master’s lips lingered over Luxu’s before pressing back in again and again. Demyx pushed his body closer and Luxu spread his legs to welcome the Master’s body in. Demyx wrapped one arm around Luxu, pulling him as close as possible, as he continued his frantic kisses. Like this, Luxu could feel the Master’s erection pressed against his lower stomach. The Master slightly rocked his hips to and fro, trying to sneakily hump against Luxu without being too obvious about it. Luxu couldn’t help but laugh at his eager Master. 

“What?” Demyx questioned with a pout. “What’s so funny?” 

“You are,” Luxu returned. He took the opportunity of the momentary pause to attempt to get up, planning to push the blond onto the table instead of himself. Instead, Demyx resisted his movement to get up, keeping Luxu in place.

“What’cha doing?” The blond asked curiously. 

“Well, I thought now would be a good time to switch places,” Luxu confessed.

“Switch places? Why?”

“So I can top you.” 

Demyx spluttered at this response. “_ Top _ me? Top _ me? _ Oh, no, you don’t. Doujinshi rules, Luxu.”

“...What…?”

“The taller and/or older one is the seme, er, the top. Since I am both, I am the top.” Demyx held Luxu’s shoulders and gently, but inexorably, pushed the fluffy haired boy onto the table. “Unless you don’t want to have sex with me at all. That’s fine. But you’ll have to promise me you won’t masterbate in front of No Name.” 

“Master…” Luxu pleaded. “Do you even know what to do…?” 

“Of course I know what to do! I’ve read the Internet!” Luxu had been having trouble understanding the strange words coming out of the Master’s mouth the past few minutes, and this confident declaration was no exception. 

“So, are we good to go?” Demyx asked, pausing to give Luxu the time needed to weigh his options. 

Luxu inwardly sighed and looked the Master up and down. Taller and older, huh? He’d have to remember that. And the Master’s height. 

“Okay! Okay, fine! Fine! I want you however I can get you, _ Demyx_.” He all but growled the name. 

Satisfied, Demyx smirked down at his apprentice, before triumphantly unzipping the younger man’s coat. 

Luxu let himself be undressed, but took the opportunity of the blond bending over him to pull off his underwear to complain in his ear: “But, Master, you’re so much _ prettier _ than I am. Surely that should make you the bottom?” He didn’t miss the shiver that wracked Demyx at the word “prettier,” before turning into a full blown shudder. “Pretty,” he whispered experimentally. Demyx gave a moan and thrust his hips into Luxu and held them there. He felt himself sweat as he fought to regain control over his own body. It wouldn’t do to cum before he’d even entered Luxu. 

“Pr–” Demyx shut Luxu up with a kiss, as he started struggling out of his own coat. It was hard, kissing and disrobing at the same time. He soon found himself hopping backward, freeing Luxu’s mouth, as his zipper decided this would be the perfect moment to catch. His little “let me free!” dance wasn’t helping beyond making him more frustrated. 

Once Luxu had stopped laughing at him, he stepped forward, and fairly quickly rescued Demyx from the big, bad coat. The two stood there, Demyx breathing heavily from hopping around, and, for a moment, the tension was so thick, neither could think to move. 

Then, Demyx started shrugging his coat off, and the spell was broken. Luxu moved to help him, being sure to cop a feel here and there as he did so. 

Once Demyx was as naked as Luxu, they both became a little shy. 

Finally, Demyx muttered toward the floor, “Right. We need lube.” He picked up his coat from the floor and draped it around himself, properly putting only the hood back on. He picked up Luxu’s coat and haphazardly stuffed him into his, before creating a portal. He took Luxu’s wrist and marched in.

They came out the other end in a room Luxu had seen only once or twice before: the Master’s bedroom. Demyx marched them over to the bed, and hesitated. He wanted to push Luxu down onto the bed, but he wasn’t sure Luxu would appreciate being manhandled like that. Or would Luxu look better sitting in his lap instead? (That seemed like an even better idea!) Or, or, should they remain standing and see what happens…? (His inner coward liked this one.) 

His indecisiveness was solved when Luxu pushed _ him _ onto the bed. He was lucky that his hood was still on, as it masked his panic, before he was able to control his features once more. Above him, Luxu flung his own coat off and to the side.

“Um, Luxu,” he began. “You haven’t forgotten that I’m the one who will be top… er, _ penetrating _ you, right?” 

“Well, Master, is there any rule saying I can’t bottom from the top?” Luxu smirked down at him and removed the Master’s hood from around his face. “That’s better. You’re too _ pretty _ to have your face hidden like that.” He pressed his cock onto Demyx’s stomach, allowing the blond’s shiver at the magic word to act as a makeshift vibrator. 

“Do you react this way toward other words too, Master?” Luxu cocked his head.

“How should I know?” Demyx half snapped, half whined. “This has never happened to me before!”

Luxu leaned over so that he was close enough to get an excellent view of Demyx’s face.

“Beautiful,” he tested. Demyx gave a smaller shiver. “Adorable. Cute. Handsome. Lovely. Gorgeous. Bewitching. Darling.” Each adjective set off different levels of shivers and shuddering in Demyx, all of which felt wonderful to his cock. But none gave quite the reaction “pretty” did. 

Luxu decided to try one last word: “Perfect.” Demyx bit down his lip to suppress a moan and stiffened. Luxu’s ass and back felt wet. He wasn’t sure whether it was the word itself that had done it, or just a buildup of pleasure from the praise, but the Master had definitely cum untouched, from Luxu’s words alone. 

“Master… how are you going to top me if you’ve already come?” Demyx weakly glared at his apprentice, but the blush on his face was too alluring for Luxu to mind the glare much. 

“I have a short refractory period. I’m sure that by the time you’re prepared to take me, I’ll be up for it.” 

“Careful, Master.” Luxu flicked his nose before stroking a cheek. “Those words sound as though you want _ me _ to top.”

“You know what I mean!” Demyx pretended to punch Luxu’s arm, Luxu feeling only the gentlest of brushes from the blond’s knuckles. 

Still visibly put out, Demyx reached over to the nightstand beside his head and opened the drawer, blindly reaching in and searching, without bothering to get up and look. 

His hand grasped the familiar bottle and he pulled it out, his face brightening. Glancing to check that the bottle had enough—it did—he flipped open the cap and poured some of the clear substance onto his right hand. He used his left hand to spread the liquid over his fingers, then awkwardly grabbed a tissue from the box on top of his nightstand and tried to wipe his hand off without using his right. 

Luxu rolled his eyes at the somewhat pathetic display and took pity on him by taking the tissue and cleaning off the blond’s left hand for him. 

“Thanks, Luxu!” Demyx cheerily smiled in gratitude. 

“You’re wel—” he started to reply in exasperation, only to cut himself off as he felt the finger of a naughty hand start to circle his entrance. Demyx’s smile had turned rather smug. 

Demyx placed his now clean...ish left hand on Luxu’s thigh, before sliding it up to the younger man’s erection. 

“You’re cool with this, right?” Demyx confirmed, still just holding Luxu, and not yet stroking.

“Yes, Master. I am ‘cool’ with this, whatever that means…” Luxu tried not to let his annoyance color his speech, but failed. “It’s not like my future self was jerking off in front of your eye for no reason.”

“Hey! I was just double checking. No need to get fussy.” Demyx started moving his two hands, one breaching Luxu from behind, the other caressing Luxu from the front. “You’re my apprentice, so it’s always possible that I could accidentally put you in a situation where you feel like you can’t say ‘no.’ I don’t want that.” Demyx’s frown was serious and earnest. “Luxu, you can always say ‘no’ to me.” 

Touched, Luxu leaned forward to sweetly kiss the blond beneath him. Sure, it put him at a slightly more uncomfortable angle, and made it harder for Demyx to stroke him, but he felt that getting his feelings across without words was worth it. 

He sat back up and closed his eyes, allowing himself to concentrate on the sensations coming from his body. When he felt the stretch of the finger inside him become bearable enough, he tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy to the point that he managed to lift the lid of his left eye only. He nodded down at the blond, indicating he was ready for the next finger. 

His eye slid shut again as he felt the second breach. Instead of focusing on the uncomfortable feeling of being prepared, he tried to fix his attention on the blond’s other hand. The slow, heavy strokes were enough to keep him aroused and invested, but not enough that he’d be getting off anytime soon. The grip was just the slightest bit clumsy, which was both frustrating and endearing. Frustrating, because it was harder to get off, endearing, because it likely meant the blond wasn’t all that experienced being with other people. 

The thought that he might be the Master’s first alone was enough to get Luxu excited enough to open his left eye again and nod. 

That was a mistake. His mind might be willing, but his body wasn’t ready for the third finger yet. He flinched at the pain, and Demyx worriedly pulled his fingers out. 

“Are you okay, Luxu?” 

“Yeah,” his voice came out breathless. “I thought I was ready for the next, but I wasn’t.” 

Demyx rubbed comforting circles on both inner thighs, leaving sticky residue on his left as the lube transferred from Demyx’s fingers. “Do you want me to go back to two? Or stop all together?” 

“We’re not stopping,” Luxu said stubbornly. 

“Okay,” Demyx agreed. “Two it is.” He hesitantly reached back, and circled his fingers, clearly not willing to cause Luxu any more pain, even by accident. 

“Maaasteeer, just put them in.” Luxu was getting a bit tired of all this waffling. 

Demyx obeyed, and Luxu inwardly leered. He wondered if he could get the blond to obey any other commands… well, that could be exploration for another time. 

Meanwhile, Demyx’s fingers brushed against something—something that made him intensely uncomfortable. It felt a little like someone took a blunt instrument and was trying to break down the walls of his bladder. It was not a pleasant sensation.

Demyx noticed his body’s jolt. “Did I find your prostate…?”

“If you did, I don’t like it.” Luxu said bluntly, grimacing. 

Demyx looked slightly puzzled. “But all guys in BL porn like having their prostate stimulated…?” He muttered to himself.

Luxu raised an eyebrow. “Am I ‘all guys?’ I said I don’t like it, so don’t touch it.” 

Demyx nodded, wide-eyed and guilty, “Roger! ...Let me know if do so accidentally.” 

Demyx resumed his fingers’ movements, and Luxu relaxed again. Once he got used to it, he found the sensation pleasant enough. Coupled with the knowledge that those were his _ Master’s _ fingers inside him, he found himself getting more and more excited. 

Finally, he felt ready for the next finger, and he nodded his acquiescence to the blond. Demyx balked for a moment, but Luxu reached behind him and gave a firm squeeze to the blond’s aroused dick, spurring Demyx into action. 

The addition of the third finger was uncomfortable, but at least it wasn’t painful the way the last attempt was. It took less time for him to get used to the stretch, and he took a moment to look down at the blond, who was concentrating so cutely. He almost didn’t want to interrupt him; it seemed such a shame to change the Master’s focus. But he wanted their activities to go further more.

“Demyx,” he caressed the Master’s cheek. “I’m ready.” 

“You su—” Luxu covered the Master’s mouth, preventing him from finishing the question.

“Stop asking me if I’m sure. I’m sure.” He sassed. 

Demyx huffed at the hand covering his mouth, but reached for the lube again without another word. 

The liquid fell into his hand with a slurpy _ gloop _ and he quickly spread it over his cock before wiping his hand off with more tissue.

Luxu took him in hand, and helped line him up with the younger man’s entrance. Luxu slowly sank down onto him, and if Demyx hadn’t been lying on the bed already, he would have fallen over at the intensely pleasurable sensation. He rubbed more circles into Luxu’s outer thighs, letting his fluffy haired apprentice go at his own pace. 

Luxu paused midway through, and Demyx gently pulled at his cock, murmuring, “It’s okay. You feel so good, Luxu. You’re amazing. Take all the time you need. Love you. It’s okay. You’re doing great.” Demyx continued to babble reassurances, but Luxu had popped open his eyes wide and stared, disbelieving, when the L-word came out of the blond’s mouth. He almost thought he’d must have had a brain stroke or something. 

“You…” The words died in his mouth, as he suddenly became terrified that he’d heard wrong. Terrified that he might have heard right.

“What?” Demyx asked, confused. Apparently he hadn’t been paying attention to what he’d been saying himself.

“You love me?” Luxu fought past the terror to get the words out. 

“Oh.” Demyx blushed and looked away. “Um… Er…” He hemmed and didn’t answer. 

“_Master_. _ Demyx_.” Luxu commanded the truth through his tone of voice alone.

“Yes!” The Master squeaked. 

“Oh. I think I might love you too,” was the casual reply. 

Luxu nonchalantly continued impaling himself on the Master’s cock, as Demyx turned bright red and gasped, too overwhelmed physically and emotionally to form any sort of coherent response. 

Demyx groaned once he was fully inside Luxu, and hastily jerked Luxu off, worried that he’d cum before they’d properly got started, and determined to take Luxu with him if he did. Fortunately, he managed to hold on, and soon Luxu started moving. 

Luxu wasn’t used to feeling so full. Demyx’s fingers hadn’t readied him for the full experience of having a dick shoved inside him. Still, he’d be lying if he said he hated it. Rather, he had the feeling he could grow to love having sex like this. Even though he’d prefer being the one inside the Master, not the other way around. 

He didn’t last long, the Master’s frantic strokes and the sheer newness of the situation bringing him to the brink more quickly than he would have liked. He came suddenly with a shattered cry of “Master.” 

Demyx grabbed Luxu’s hips and thrust several more times before he came himself.

As the Master came, as soon as he stiffened, Luxu made sure to tell him: “Pretty. Pretty. You’re so pretty,” until the blond relaxed in post orgasmic bliss. Luxu wondered how many times they’d need to have sex before he could get the Master to come with just the one word. He was looking forward to finding out. 

***

An unknown amount of time later…

“Wait, Xiggy, why are you carrying me? I’m the one who proposed we have sex, I should top!”

“As if! Haven’t you heard of the Dough-gin-she rules, _ Demyx _? The one who is older, me, or the one who is taller, also me, gets to top.” 

“But!” Xigbar cut off the blond’s protest by tossing him onto the bed. 

“Besides,” Xigbar smirked, before continuing in a seductive tone. “You’re too _ pretty _to top.” 

Demyx blushed as he came on the spot. He stared at Xigbar, wide-eyed, as he tried to comprehend the sharpshooter’s next words.

“The body remembers, huh? Guess all that training didn’t go to waste.” 

“Train-training? Xiggy, what are you talking about? Did we know each other before?”

Xigbar patted Demyx’s head before giving it a few strokes. “Nothing ya need worry your _ pretty _ little head about.” Demyx moaned, as he started becoming hard again. He had the feeling it would take him a thousand years of experience to beat Xigbar. 

At long last, Luxu finally managed to top the Master.


End file.
